


Not Alone, but Lonely

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Alone, but Lonely

Harry always felt vaguely dirty when he came home late at night. 

A man had needs that sometimes his own hand just couldn't fulfil but being who he was, every potential partner in the Wizarding world would cause a scandal. Men like Harry Potter didn't suck cock.

Only he did, and he loved it. The weight of a cock in his mouth; strong fingers in his hair, pressing against his scalp; the first burst of come, hot and bitter on his tongue.

Which left him going to Muggle pubs with a certain reputation—handjobs in the corridor, quickies in the loo, and blowjobs anywhere a man could find room to kneel. 

He rarely took the time for an actual fuck. Some part of him still felt like a bed ought to be part of lovemaking. 

_At least I'm not disillusioned._

Harry snorted as he stepped out of his trousers, a stain on the knee he didn't want to know from what. Banishing them to the hamper, he was glad he was a wizard.

He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand and scrubbed his skin until it practically glowed red. 

If only he didn't still feel filthy.


End file.
